The present invention is directed to preparation of a polyoxadiazole copolymer and resulting articles.
British GB 1 303 409 discloses preparation of poly-1,3,4oxadiazoles by reacting para-oriented carboxylic acids with hydrazine salts in chlorosulphonic acid at a temperature above 50 degrees Celsius.
German DE 36 20 022 A1 discloses preparation of polyphenylene-1,3,4-oxadiazole polymers, which are lightly colored or colorless with a low content of hydrazine functional groups.
German DD 296 277A5 discloses preparation of 1,3,4-oxadiazoles by reacting carboxylic acids with hydrazine or hydrazine salts, carboxylic acids with carboxylic acid hydrazides, diacyl hydrazides, dicarboxylic acids, and/or carboxylic acid derivatives with hydrazine and/or hydrazine salts in sulfuric acid and in a condensation agent.
A need is present for an alternate process of preparing a polyoxadiazole copolymer and article resulting therefrom.